


Любить Джона Ватсона

by Krezh12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining Sherlock, TJLC, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Ты рано обнаруживаешь, что хочешь заполучить Джона Ватсона. Возможно, это происходит в самый первый день вашей встречи.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Любить Джона Ватсона

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Loving John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748405) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



Ты рано обнаруживаешь, что хочешь заполучить Джона Ватсона.

Возможно, это происходит в самый первый день вашей встречи.

Джон спускает курок, и вы оба — кэбмен и ты — вдруг замираете не в силах пошевелиться, хотя и совершенно по разным причинам. 

Кэбмен теряет жизнь.

Ты теряешь все стены, что столько лет вокруг себя возводил. 

Баррикады рушатся: обломок скалы падает в море и скрывается под водой, наконец давая дорогу солнечному свету, но не только ему; тёмные, извращённые начала, изобилие отрезвляющих истин, мерзкие демоны, от которых ты бежал всю свою жизнь. 

Когда стена падает, ты становишься уязвимым перед всем. Добром. Злом. Джоном.

Всё это время твой доктор терпеливо стоит за жёлтой сигнальной лентой, а ты, обёрнутый в дурацкое оранжевое одеяло, смотришь ему в глаза и чувствуешь, как неосторожная, отчаянная волна мурашек проходит по позвоночнику и загорается в твоём животе. Твоё сердце делает в груди оборот в 360 градусов, качая кровь в каком-то неистовом темпе. 

Джон улыбается — едва заметно. Ты замечаешь. И ты думаешь: этот человек — ослепительная дихотомия целителя и убийцы, спрятанная под обёрткой из странного свитера, он моё предназначение, он нужен мне, я не буду, я _не могу_ всё испортить.

Ты всё равно это делаешь.

Ты говоришь Джону приносить тебе вещи, набрасываешься на него, когда он чистит вашу фарфоровую ванную от плесени до того, как твои культуры в ней успевают созреть, [случайно] заражаешь его еду кишечной палочкой, называешь его тупицей; идиотом; утомительным; скучным; невыносимым, рискуешь собственной шеей, гоняясь за насильниками, убийцами и уголовниками в Лондонской темноте, разбавленной вспышками, рычишь и бранишься на Джона самыми последними словами за то, что тот вылавливает тебя из Темзы, когда ты уже почти выследил преступника, падаешь на диван в гостиной и тычешь Джона в верхнюю часть бедра до тех пор, пока он не отрывается от своего блога и не обращает своё внимание на _тебя_ , врываешься в ванную комнату, пока Джон справляет нужду, чтобы объяснить эволюцию Исландского лишайника, сжигаешь его лучший кардиган, пытаясь разжечь огонь в этой чёртовой решётке, уходишь из дома, ни сказав ни слова, и часами не возвращаешься, попадаешься со своим семипроцентным раствором (и почти умираешь в тот день, потому что из-за этого Джон тебя душит), вторгаешься в личное пространство Джона с пугающей частотой и, наконец, словесно уничтожаешь всю вереницу его подруг при первой же подходящей возможности.

Ты — абсолютный хаос, а он — абсолютный свет, и из-за него у тебя перехватывает дыхание. Вы, пара блистательных ангелов-мстителей, с топотом мчащиеся в погоне сквозь лабиринт переулков и проспектов: ветер поднимает волосы ото лба, пистолет в руке, на шее платок из шерсти, кометы к твоих глазах и молнии в твоих внутренностях — вы ловите преступников и после этого слишком громко смеётесь, а чувство, неистовое и сияющее, похожее на опухоль, всё растёт и растёт в твоём животе. Боль, необходимость, тяга — к человеку, который был бы на твоей стороне. 

А потом: Джон, обёрнутый в Семтекс, выглядящий как место преступления со своими невозможными синими глазами и волосами, спутанными от недавней борьбы, и старый добрый Джим выходит из тени и говорит:

— Я тебе _сердце_ выжгу.

— Из проверенных источников известно, что у меня его нет, — отвечаешь ты, сжимая браунинг.

— Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так.

Ты смотришь на Джона.

Позже ты срываешь взрывчатку с его тела. Чертоги Разума затоплены. Полностью под водой. 

— Шерлок, — выдыхает он, — _Шерлок_.

Это всего лишь вибрация голосовых связок, но ты не можешь избавиться от мысли, что если бы на свете существовал один звук — всего один звук — под который тебе приходилось бы засыпать, жить, умереть, им был бы он; звук твоего имени из его уст. Ещё вот когда ты понимаешь, как надёжно и бесповоротно вляпался. 

Конечно же нет. [ты]

Ты бы не стал. [любишь]

Ты не можешь. [его]

Это невозможно.

Поэтому ты ведёшь себя как обычно. Твои чувства заперты в шкатулке эбенового чёрного дерева, которую ты прячешь под кроватью во второй спальне своих Чертогов Разума.

Ты разгадываешь загадки. Джон ведёт блог. Ты играешь для него на скрипке: Паганини, Чайковский, Моцарт. Он думает, это всё для того, чтобы позлить Британское Правительство. Ты позволяешь ему так считать. 

Появляется Эта Женщина.

Бледный силуэт и такой же острый, как у тебя самого, ум. Сначала ты презираешь её, потом обожаешь её, потом она хочет тебя отыметь, потом ты испытываешь отвращение. Она — не Джон. Клетчатая рубашка на пуговицах и тугие ботинки — сидящий напротив тебя за столом в тот момент, когда ты включаешь дедукцию и когда Ирэн шепчет «поразите девушку» и ты обнаруживаешь недостающий кусочек загадки в своей ослепительной вспышке изобретательности, отчего все в комнате задерживают дыхание. И ты сам — тоже, даже дольше, чем остальные, потому что Джон смотрит на тебя с открытым ртом, не смея оторвать глаз, как будто ты — сверхновая, как будто на его глазах произошёл звёздный взрыв. Ты делаешь это для него, не для Этой Женщины, никогда. 

Неужели он не понимает?..

Он не понимает.

Ты прикладываешь все усилия, чтобы не проклинать текущее положение дел [чего ты от него ждал? Он обыкновенный человек, идиот].

Ты никогда не сталкивался с подобным раньше, поэтому не знаешь, как поступать. Всё это — абсолютно не твоя сфера. Сочинение унылых струнных партий, опрокидывание кислоты на бульварные криминальные романчики Джона и чтение книги о прогнозируемом будущем пчёл, кажется, несколько облегчают дискомфорт. Ты возвращаешься к шаткому подобию состояния покоя.

Ты не замечаешь того, что Джон перестаёт ходить на свидания.

Баскервилль — это то дело, которое заставляет тебя опуститься на колени. Сам Шерлок Холмс напуган. Ты видишь неоспоримые факты собственными глазами, но не можешь им доверять.

Ты груб и резок с Джоном. Он уходит. Позже ты говоришь ему, что он твой проводник света; он стимулирует в тебе одарённость.

Он прощает тебя.

Дело заканчивается само собой в пылающем пламени азарта и возбуждения, и ты приносишь ему кофе следующим утром, в то время как на вас падают лучи блеклого английского солнца.

Это — Последний Хороший День. 

Мориарти врывается в твою жизнь, как токсичный ураган; второй раунд войны, в которой ты и изворотливый преступник сражались с самого детства.

Всё, что есть у вас с Джоном, становится напряжённым, заражённым ядом Джима, и ты возмущён этим до глубины души.

Тебя арестовывают за обвинения в фальсификации. Во всём.

Джон присоединяется к тебе мигом позже, в наручниках, и он выглядит чертовски привлекательно. Вы оба сбегаете, идёте за Джимом по пятам, и вы полны решимости всё исправить.

В следующий раз, как ты видишь его, он зовёт себя Ричард Брук и ты сдерживаешь тошноту. Оцепенение и ужас Джона пронзают тебя насквозь как кинжал.

Ты планируешь свою смерть.

Когда ты видишь Джона в последний раз, он зол на тебя [как это до нелепого точно].

Потом ты на крыше госпиталя с сердцем, разорванным на куски, и пальцами, которые не хотят тебя слушаться, и ты любишь его, ты его любишь, чёрт. 

— Прощай, Джон.

Позже он стоит на твоей могиле и говорит разные вещи. Например, такую, как «ты был самым мудрым и умным человеком, которого я когда-либо знал, и я многим тебе обязан».

Ком в горле и внезапную влагу в глазах нельзя списать на ветер.

Ты уходишь.

Но ты не останавливаешься.

Боль и желание пытаются выбраться из шкатулки, больше не в силах оставаться закрытыми под замком.

— Будь осторожен, — говорит Майкрофт.

— Отвали, — отвечаешь ты. Смирение пронизывает всё твоё существо; миссис Хадсон знает, Британское Правительство знает, все знают.

Джон — нет.

Ты остаёшься в живых, чтобы суметь ему рассказать.

Ты никак не представляешь того, что в следующую вашу встречу ты увидишь его, разодетый как парижский официант, его верхнюю губу будут украшать самые ужасные усы в истории, и светловолосая, смеющаяся женщина будет сидеть перед ним, из-за чего твоё сердце уйдёт прямо в пятки. Но именно это и происходит.

Ты себя ненавидишь. Ты не можешь его винить.

В ночь Гая Фокса он накачан наркотиками и брошен в костёр и вселенная меняет свой ход; ты расчищаешь себе дорогу, расталкивая очевидцев, крича его имя и вытаскивая его из пекла со скоростью, которую раньше считал нечеловеческой [но в этом весь ты, не так ли].

Первой вещью, которую ты замечаешь, становятся не серьезные ожоги на его лице и руках и не то, что ему тяжело вдохнуть, а то, что он больше не носит усы. Он их сбрил. 

Для тебя.

О.

После этого, кажется, он прощает тебя. Вы снова окунаетесь в свои откровенно нелепые приключения — Хэтмен и Робин, детектив и блоггер, ангелы-мстители, Шерлок и Джон. 

Он говорит, что ты его лучший друг. В твоей груди молния и в твоих ушах взрывы, и Джон выглядит как пустыня в Афгане в полдень, в момент верхней кульминации солнца. Он просит тебя быть его шафером. Ты соглашаешься. 

Мальчишник выходит пьяным, но к алкоголю это не имеет никакого отношения. Джон на миг опускает на твоё колено ладонь, говоря «если не возражаешь».

— В любое время, — отвечаешь ты и действительно имеешь это в виду. 

Затем свадьба. Майор Шолто отвратителен, Мэри _отвратительна_. Ты произносишь речь с цветущим сердцем, и потому что ты высоко ценишь честность, ты не сдерживаешься, ты признаёшься в своих чувствах и своей [человеческой ошибке] гостям, и они смотрят на тебя с выражением нежности на их лицах и с глазами на мокром месте, все как один. Джон встаёт со своего места и обвивает тебя руками. На мгновение ты сгораешь заживо, и это всё великолепный, самый прекрасный Джон.

Ты рано уходишь.

ЧАМ — преотвратное, хотя и эффективное отвлечение, но по крайней мере это значит, что ты снова можешь обратиться к своему доктору. Его реакция на твой роман с Джанин рождает отчаянный проблеск надежды в твоей груди. Ревность — и такая очевидная, что её может заметить любой.

Это делает Джона еще более прекрасным. Твой желудок сжимается, кожа трепещет, к лицу приливает кровь; ты думаешь о том, чтобы его поцеловать.

Когда его жена стреляет в тебя этой ночью и ты падаешь, если честно, ты всё ещё об этом думаешь.

Ты понимаешь, что финальный полог завешен, и ты готов умереть, но тогда Джим Мориарти произносит вещь, от которой тебя парализует: «Джон Ватсон в опасности, это точно».

Ты воскресаешь, ты опять жив, ты делаешь это ради него, как и прежде.

И позже, когда пулевое ранение заживает и всплывает правда, и Джон переезжает обратно в ваши апартаменты на 221Б, ты решаешь ему рассказать.

Ты решаешь рассказать ему, что по уши в него влюблён. Ты этого не делаешь.

Он не читает информацию, записанную на флешку Мэри.

В конечном счёте он принимает решение с ней помириться. Ты жаждешь еще одной пули, чего угодно, способного превзойти ту боль, которую ты сейчас чувствуешь. 

Это худшее Рождество из всех, что ты когда-либо праздновал, но затем ты подсыпаешь всем в напитки снотворного и ускользаешь с Джоном в Эпплдор — к человеку, которого зовут Чарльз Агастес Магнуссен.

Только когда Магнуссен начинает щелкать Джона прямо по его _невозможным_ синим глазам, ты теряешь своё хладнокровие. Ненависть сворачивается у тебя в желудке клубком, твои руки дрожат и ты не можешь смотреть. Это слишком мучительно, безжалостно, невыносимо. Ты осторожно залезаешь Джону в карман и вытаскиваешь пистолет, приказывая Джону отойти назад, туда, где он не пострадает. Ты спускаешь курок. ЧАМ падает, как марионетка, у которой оборвали все нити.

— _Боже_ , Шерлок!

Ты стоишь на коленях, руки подняты над головой, оглядываешься за плечо к своему проводнику света. Он в ужасе — как и ты, внезапно осознающий груз того, что только что совершил. Всё невыносимо громкое, и в твоих лёгких недостаточно кислорода, и все мысли стираются в одну ослепительную белизну.

Разве ты не раскрыл убийство? Нет.

Ты спас жизнь. 

Джон Ватсон бы гордился тобой.

За тем исключением, что он не.

Ты почти произносишь то, что всё это время хотел сказать. Ты опускаешь на Джона взгляд: песчаные волосы, взъерошенные [восточным] ветром носящимся вдоль взлётной полосы, глаза мягкие и тусклые, словно капли синего стекла, плотно сжатые губы. Ты открываешь свой рот и вместо этого говоришь ту единственную вещь, на которую у тебя хватает смелости.

— Шерлок — это женское имя. 

Ты чувствуешь себя чёртовым трусом. Отвращение к себе достигает неимоверных высот.

Он смеётся. Он очарователен. 

Ты улыбаешься и на один осторожный, хрупкий момент вы двое связаны какой-то невидимой силой. Ты [бесстрашно] влюблён. Затем этот момент лопается, как струнка паучьей нити, и ты неохотно отводишь взгляд в сторону. 

Правде, судя по всему, суждено остаться в эбеновой шкатулке.

Но во время полёта ты получаешь телефонный звонок от брата: что-то про Мориарти и ещё одно возвращение из мёртвых, и чертов самолёт поворачивает обратно, и, проклятье, _о_ , ты думаешь о Джоне, о том, чтобы его поцеловать.

На этот раз ты это и делаешь.


End file.
